


don’t let the tide come and wash us away

by stardustednewt



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Percy Jackson AU, Protective Thomas, Son of Apollo Newt, Son of Poseidon Thomas, but people think he’s a son of Aphrodite
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-19
Updated: 2017-11-19
Packaged: 2019-02-04 04:11:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12762870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stardustednewt/pseuds/stardustednewt
Summary: Newt is a son of Apollo. Thomas is a son of Poseidon. And they’re honestly in love and just trying to survive.





	don’t let the tide come and wash us away

Newt was up a goddamn tree hiding. Why he was hiding, well, that was pretty embarrassing information to give away. But, he was hiding from /someone/. And that someone was the son of Poseidon, Thomas Greene. 

Newt was dreamily watching Thomas train the Newbies. He /could/ go and help, being a son of Apollo meant he was pretty good with a bow and arrow, but he just couldn’t bring himself to do it. Only the gods know that he might do something embarrassing like accidentally shoot himself in the foot or shoot Thomas in the foot. 

Newt nearly fell out of the tree upon hearing his friend Minho, a son of Nike, call his name. “Hey, Newtie!” Minho called. Newt cringed, quickly glancing at Thomas to make sure his attention hadn’t been drawn before glaring grumpily at Minho. 

“Whadda ya want?” He asked, pouting and crossing his arms over his chest. 

“Oh stop pouting, you big baby. All it does is make you look like a kitten,” Minho called, chuckling as Newt flipped him off. “C’mon Newt! Come talk to little, old Minho!” 

Newt blushed as he felt pairs of eyes on him. He slowly turned, his eyes shut tightly “Please don’t be Thomas looking at me. Please, please, please.” But sadly, luck wasn’t on Newt’s side as he turned and pried his eyes open, only to be met with the staring faces of all the Newbies /and/ Thomas. Great. 

Newt raised his hand and jerked his wrist in a half-attempt at a wave. Thomas, of course being the big dork he was, full on waved. It looked like he was flapping his hand to fly instead of waving. 

Newt smiled and rolled his eyes fondly before climbing down from the tree. He couldn’t help the disappointment as Thomas disappeared from view. 

Newt’s feet barely made any noise as he landed gracefully on the ground. As soon as he stood up straight, Minho clapped him hard on the back, causing Newt to let out a little ‘oof’ and stumble. He shoved Minho who fell on his butt, grabbing his middle and chuckling. “You’re such a shank,” Newt grumbled, storming away from Minho. 

He could hear Minho quickly getting to his feet and running to catch up to Newt. Minho grabbed him on the shoulder to slow him down. 

“What’s going on? You’ve been a bit off lately, dude,” Minho questioned. Newt stopped walking all together and turned to face Minho, ready to snap at him for being nosy. But, the retort was swallowed when Newt saw the genuine concern on Minho’s face. 

“I’m alright, Min. I’m jus’ a bit lonely, s’all,” Newt mumbled, sticking his hands into the pocket of his too-big hoodie. 

Minho nodded his head, hesitantly, but the pair continued walking towards the mess hall. 

When they arrived, Newt quickly stumbled to a halt upon noticing Thomas. He was devastated to find Brenda, a daughter of Athena, curling up into Thomas’s side, and it looked like he was whispering comforting words to her as she cried. 

Newt knew in the back of his mind that they were just friends. And that Thomas was probably comforting because something bad had happened, but he couldn’t help the sinking feeling in his gut. 

Newt shoved his hands back into the hoodie pocket and stormed over to the Apollo table, leaving a very confused Minho behind. As Newt sat down, his half brothers and sisters turned to look at him, sensing his obvious distress. 

“You alright, Newt?” His half-sister, Sonya, asked. 

Newt looked up from the table, which he had been angrily glaring at for the past 2 minutes. “Yeah, bugger off.” 

He could almost feel her eye roll from the other side of the table. After a few minutes of tense silence, his half-siblings went back to their chatter. He caught a few snippets of what they were saying and his blood boiled. 

“Did you see Thomas Greene? Isn’t he such a cutie?” 

“Isn’t he dating Brenda though?”

“I don’t think so. I hope not, I’d like to get a piece of that.” 

Newt squeezed his eyes shut, taking deep breaths as the urge to run away overcame him. 

Suddenly, there was a loud screech and something came swooping into the mess hall, knocking things over and causing campers to scream and duck for cover. However, Newt was a bit too late on the ducking for cover part and the creature swooped, hooking it’s sharp talons into Newt’s shoulders. 

Everyone screamed, but Newt screamed the loudest. He shrieked as the thing carried him out of the mess hall. Newt felt darkness on the edge of his vision as it carried him towards the beach. His attempts at releasing himself got weaker and weaker until he stopped struggling altogether.

He could faintly hear the others shouting, but one voice was more distinct than the others. Thomas. 

“Thomas”, Newt mumbled, it was so weak, he could barely even hear himself say it. Newt could feel blood on his lips and dribble down his chin. 

He was going to die. He was going to die without ever seeing Thomas again. Or Minho. Or his half-siblings. He could feel tears in his eyes and he let out a weak sob. Newt didn’t have any weapons on him. He was wearing dark blue skinny jeans with the ratty, dark green hoodie that was too big for him. 

He had accepted his fate when he heard a splash and the creature (Newt still didn’t know what it was) started plummeting towards the ground. Great, if this creature wasn’t going to kill him, then the fall surely would. 

Newt could barely stay awake, but he was conscious enough to realize they were falling towards the beach. Before they could hit the ground, Newt felt something wet grab him and pull him away from the monster. Newt relaxed as whatever it was, was cradling him, almost as if he were a baby. 

He felt it lower him gently to the ground and could vaguely hear the sounds of multiple demigods yelling. He was lowered into someone’s arms, mumbling a few incoherent sentences as pain shot through his shoulders. He cried out in pain as whoever was holding him, jostled him a bit, obviously to get him in a more comfortable position. The person hushed him until Newt’s cries died down into whimpers. 

“It’s ok, baby. Nothing’s going to hurt you, as long as you’re in my arms,” a very familiar voice said. Newt didn’t have a chance to name who it was before he fell unconscious. 

 

———————

 

Newt groaned as his eyes opened to a bright light.

“Hush, Baby,” a voice said, and Newt definitely recognized that voice. His eyes shot open and he looked over to the owner of the voice. Thomas. The person who had saved him at the beach. The boy Newt was pretty sure he was madly in love with. 

“Tommy...?” Newt mumbled out, trying to make sure he wasn’t dreaming. 

“It’s me, babe,” Thomas whispered out, moving toward Newt’s head so he could stroke the hair back from his forehead. 

Newt blushed but looked Thomas in the eyes. “Babe? Baby? Why are you being so nice to me?”

Now it was Thomas’s turn to blush and he sat back. He sighed, looking down at his hands before looking back up at Newt. 

“I’ve liked you for a while. A long while. Ever since we were 11 years old. You just make me feel all tingly and nervous. But, I don’t really know why I’ve waited this long to tell you. I think it’s because of what happened with that monster. When it carried you out of the mess hall, all bloody kicking and screaming, I knew that if-when- I got you back, I would tell you that I love you. And when I was holding you while you were basically dying in my arms, I knew that you were the one. I want to spend my life with you; get married, have kids, the whole lot. I know we can’t physically have kids unless we get a blessing from Aphrodite, but I’d think she’d bless us twenty times over just so we could have babies. So please, Newt, I know this was a lot, but can I take you out on a date? Once you’re better, obviously.”

Newt was speechless. He knew his cheeks were probably bright red and he could barely form a single word except ‘yes’, which he barely managed to squeak out. 

Thomas chuckled and leaned forward, kissing Newt on the forehead. He pulled back and looked Newt in the eyes. Thomas looked as if he was looking at the most beautiful thing on Earth. Which was what Newt was, in Thomas’s eyes. 

 

————————

*4 years later*

Newt, now 21, was lazing on the couch, waiting for Thomas to come back with ice. Newt had gotten in a squabble with a few demigods in New Rome and it hadn’t ended well. For the other demigods at least. Newt had come out without any scratches on him, but Thomas insisted that he get ice anyways. “Just in case the adrenaline is dulling the pain.” 

Newt groaned upon hearing the front door to their flat slam open. “Newt! Come here for a second, hun!” Newt sighed, standing up from the couch. If Thomas had brought more of his little fans home, then he was nuts if he though Newt wanted to be in their presence. All they cared about was Thomas. Thomas Greene, the only son of Poseidon since Percy Jackson. The demigod who had stopped multiple major wars by defeating powerful beings. 

All Newt was was the damsel in distress. Even though he kicked just as much arse as Thomas did. Sure, there were a few times those powerful beings had kidnapped him because he was Thomas’s weakness. Or because he was pretty (Multiple times he’s been asked if he’s a son of Aphrodite instead of a son of Apollo). Whatever. And most of those times the being ended up dead as soon as Thomas reached them. 

There had been one time, where Newt had been kidnapped by Khione in order to lure Thomas into a trap. Thomas hadn’t fallen for it and him (and Minho) had completely destroyed her and her henchmen while Newt was close to freezing to death in her prison. 

He still kicked arse ok. 

But he had to admit, he liked it (sometimes) when Thomas saved him. He liked watching how protective (and sometime possessive) Thomas got when he was taken. 

But now, as Newt headed towards their kitchen, he really wished Thomas hadn’t become as famous as he was. 

When Newt reached the doorway to the kitchen he froze, because down on one knee, was Thomas. Holding a velvet box, with a ring in it. Newt’s hands automatically went to his mouth as tears welled up in his eyes. 

Thomas, obviously nervous, cleared his throat. “Newt, I’m not going to make this long. Whatever I’m going to say will, hopefully, be a part of my wedding vows. So, will you marry me?” And Thomas said it so hesitantly, as if he was genuinely afraid that Newt would say no. 

“Of course I will, you bloody oaf. I was waitin’ for you to pop the question.” 

Thomas blushed but quickly stood up, hurrying over to Newt and grabbing his hand, sliding the ring on his ring finger. The ring was beautiful, yet simple. It was silver with a pearl resting atop. 

“It’s beautiful, Tommy.” 

Thomas grabbed Newt by the waist and pulled him close, swaying them back and forth as Newt wrapped his arms around Thomas’s neck. 

“You’re beautiful, Newt.”


End file.
